Jealousy
by hoyteca
Summary: Krystal can't stand the idea of losing Fox to Katt, no matter how farfetched the idea may seem.


Krystal and Fox snuggled on the couch. It was nice not having to worry about missions for a while.

"Falco invited Katt over." Fox mentioned as he got comfortable, "You're probably glad to have another woman to talk to after being cooped up with guys for so many months."

Krystal struggled to hide her anger. She was so close to securing Fox as her mate. She had gotten him to get over his phobia of girls, gotten him comfortable around her when one of both of them wasn't fully dressed, and had successfully pulled Fox away from the other guys for the night.

"That's great." Krystal lied.

It was no secret that Katt flirted with everyone. Well, everyone except Slippy. Fox, however, was Katt's biggest target. Whether it was because of his bravery, fame, or his position as team leader, Katt wanted Fox. She also wanted Falco, but one guy wasn't enough for her. She needed the extra attention. She needed two guys under her control.

"Is something wrong?" Fox asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Krystal lied again.

"I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Katt's can be a little flirty." Krystal confessed, "I can't stand listening to her trying to get into your pants."

"It makes you jealous, doesn't it."

"It makes me angry." Krystal told him, "You're all I have when it comes to potential mates."

"What about Slippy?" Fox asked.

"No… just no. Like I said, you're my only real option. She has Falco."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Are you really that clueless?" Krystal asked, "I love you. I want to have your kits. I want to grow old and die with you. What I don't want is some cat adding you to her harem."

"You're blowing this out of proportions."

"You just don't see the way she looks at you." Krystal countered, "You don't listen to how she talks to you. She clearly wants you. I want you and neither of us is willing to share you with the other."

"Katt should be here by now." Fox told her, "I want to show you there's nothing to be afraid of. She's just having harmless fun."

"Harmless for her. That's all she cares about."

"You're being ridiculous." Fox told her.

"I'll give her one chance. Once she crosses the line, she isn't getting another chance."

"We rarely have friends over that aren't already on the team." Fox growled, "Don't screw this up. It's nice living here with you and the others, but I need to see a fresh face once in a while. Scare her off and I will be forced to punish a team member for the first time, assuming I don't fire you on the spot."

"You've never punished any of the others?" Krystal asked, "But you're team leader. You and you alone hold the power to punish anyone here for anything. Surely you've had to dock Falco's pay or at least give him a warning."

"Falco may be an asshole, but he knows when to behave." Fox told her, "You have one chance. Screw up and I'll have to get creative."

Krystal hid her growing anger.

"I won't start anything." Krystal promised, "But I still don't like her. Just remember you need all the team members you can get and that she likes flying solo."

"Why did I even hire her?" Fox asked himself.

*****Later*****

"Hi there foxy boy."

Krystal growled when she saw Katt eyeing Fox like a piece of meat.

"What's wrong, Krystal?" Katt asked, "Feeling left out?"

"I don't need your kind of 'attention'." Krystal warned her, "It's bad enough coming from Panther and I don't have to worry about him crashing here for a while."

"You trying to save yourself for someone special?" Katt teased, "Why wait for the milkman to come when there's already milk in the fridge?"

"I only want Fox." Krystal told her flatly, trying to contain her growing rage.

"Good luck. You'll die alone waiting for him to work up the courage."

"I'm prepared for that sacrifice." Krystal told her, "I have enough courage for him and I and enough toys to last me in the meantime."

"Toys?" Fox asked.

"Poor innocent Fox." Katt said as she walked towards him, "You really have so much to learn about women. How would you like Krystal and I to demonstrate a few women things for you."

"I'm really not that kind of girl." Krystal growled.

"What kind of things?" Fox asked.

"Girl things." Katt explained, "Mostly girl-on-girl things. Since very few people are pure hetero, she might learn to embrace her inner lesbian."

"It's not about what I kiss." Krystal told Katt, "It's about who I kiss. The only way you'll find me kissing another woman is if Fox had a sex change. If you want a friend, fine. I'll be your friend. If you want a mate, you already have Falco and whoever else you've probably slept with."

Krystal resisted the urge to kill Katt on the spot, instead choosing to walk away.

"Why can't she take a hint?" Krystal asked herself, "I only want Fox, not her. Why can't she just stay away?"

Then it hit her.

"I don't have to keep her away." She thought, "I only have to get Fox and myself away. It shouldn't be that hard."

*****Meanwhile*****

"What's wrong with her?" Katt asked.

"She's just jealous." Fox told her, "She's afraid you're trying to take me away from her or something."

"Well, she had the right idea about one thing." Katt commented, "You'd look hot as a female."

"What?"

"Just hear me out." Katt told him, "It would just take a wardrobe change. Some make-up here. Some oranges there. Maybe some cute boots and a dress. I'm just asking for a trial run. If you like walking around in heels, I'll pay for the surgeries."

"That might be the worst idea I have ever heard."

"She just doesn't come off as on the hetero side of the spectrum." Katt explained, "If it's fox kits you want, you can hold off on the final surgery until after you've reached the desired family size."

"I don't think so." Fox told her flatly.

"At least try looking and living as one. It might actually make her happier."

"It might make you happier, you mean." Fox countered, "You've always had weird fetishes."

"Just two weeks." Katt pleaded, "If you can last the whole two weeks I'm here in drag, I'll pay for a vacation for just you and Krystal. I'm not talking about a cheap day at the beach here. I'm talking fancy restaurants and a hotel."

"Why would you promise to pay for that?" Fox asked.

"I know you and her won't be able to keep your pants on." Katt explained, "I also know she won't be able to satisfy you for long. Once she stops being in the mood, you'll come crawling to me. Just so you know, when you do start begging, I demand a strict dress code. No pants or shorts or anything else that would impede access."

"What happens if I don't last the whole two weeks?" Fox asked.

"Then you'll only get the money when you agree to get a certain surgery. You may want to start the dare soon. Krystal's growing 'hungrier' by the day and there are a lot of men out there who'd gladly satisfy her. Why not make hers, and your, first time special?"

"Fine." Fox sighed, defeated, "Get me the clothes and we can start it today. Just please, no pictures."

"I can lend you a pair of my bigger boots, though they might still feel a little tight. I also have the make-up and wig in my room. I'll have the dress shipped here by tomorrow morning."


End file.
